Visitors to websites may desire to receive information, answers to specific questions, and/or get a better comfort level with an entity operating the website. Live interaction may be desired by the business, but website visitors may wish to preserve anonymity or may be hesitant to engage in audio or video conversation due to surroundings, appearance, etc.
A need may exist to provide website visitors with a communication system that permits a representative of the entity operating the website to provide video communications to the visitor while permitting the visitor to provide communications to the representative in a form other than video (e.g., text messaging).
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.